


Like a Holiday Movie

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Like a Holiday Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 13: sleigh ride**
> 
> Based off my experience in Philadelphia a few winters ago. Enjoy! <3

Tony tied the scarf around Morgan's neck and tucked it into her coat, ignoring the pout she was wearing at having to wear so many layers. He was not about to risk her catching a cold just because she didn't want to wear it. And she really didn't want to face the wrath of Stephen, who was the biggest mother hen of the two. He nagged Tony endlessly about not wearing enough layers outside, and he was a grown-ass man!

“Babbo, I can't even feel my legs!” He doubted that was really true, but he could see where walking might be a bit of a struggle for her. Still, the temperature was dipping low these days, even on one as sunny as this one. She would be too cold if he didn't bundle her up.

“Is the lady ready to go?” They both glanced up to find Stephen stepping through a portal, looking cuddly and warm in his thick coat and fluffy scarf. Tony wished he could always look that adorable without meaning they have to go into the snow because he wasn't a big fan of the cold. He preferred sitting by the fire with mugs of cocoa and reading Christmas stories while Morgan pretended not to be sleepy in Stephen's lap and Peter hummed Christmas carols. 

Stephen did make him want to go out in the snow more often, looking like that. It was unfair.

“I can't feel my legs!” Stephen knelt down and fixed her pants before kissing her head.

“I know, princess. But don't you want to see what surprise I have for you?” Surprise? Tony didn't like the sound of that. Every surprise dealing with snow thus far left Tony cold, wet, and cranky. 

At least it made Morgan smile.

As if by magic, Morgan was up running around, trying to rush them out the door. Stephen brushed a kiss across Tony's cheek and together they walked through the portal Stephen opened up in the kitchen. Snow was falling and the wind was nippy, but that was about the only thing there similar to Manhattan. They were still in a town – a city, more accurately – but he had not a clue where they were exactly. There were carriages lining the street, horses stamping the ground impatiently, and men in holiday outfits waiting next to carriages.

“They don't have sleighs here, but I figure this is pretty close.” This cheesy ass man. Morgan ducked behind Stephen's legs when they approached one of the men, paying for a ride around the streets. Big brown eyes peered over at the speckled gray horse, fingers flexing in Stephen's pant leg. The girl was obsessed with horses and unicorns, but this was her first time seeing them up close. And they were apparently much bigger than she anticipated.

The driver let Morgan sit with him while he steered the horse around, so Stephen followed Tony into the carriage and huffed into his seat. It was warm inside, so Tony stripped off his scarf and freed his hair, fluffing it with a hand. Stephen snickered and plucked something out of his hair.

“How did you know about this? This isn't Manhattan. Or the Village.” They began moving, Morgan cheering and talking a mile a minute. The poor guy had no idea what he got himself into.

“My family did this every year up until my sister died. I figured the little princess might like it too. We always did.” Philadelphia. Tony should have known. He gazed out the window, taking in the city that raised Stephen up until it spit him into New York. It was pretty, dressed up in Christmas lights and holiday cheer, snow falling and making the whole thing feel like a Hallmark movie.

And if it was going to feel like one...

“You know, some poor sap out there might think this is really romantic. You. Me. This little carriage. The snow outside...” Stephen snorted and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek, planting a rosy blush under his tanned skin. Somehow the wizard always managed to turn Tony into a blushing stuttering mess when he was normally so much cooler than that.

“I know that poor sap. And I think they are dating another poor sap who was kind of hoping he would feel that way.” What a pair they made. Honestly, it was sickening.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. Especially when he heard Morgan's excited cheers from outside.


End file.
